Just For Today
by Ri-chan geshijie
Summary: Suatu hari sepanjang hidup Ino. Dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang bersama alam mimpinya dan juga sang pujaan hati.GaaIno slight GaaSaku.R&R


~ Just For Today ~

Hari itu hujan amat lebat. Aku berdiri dangan tangan yg kulipat didepan dada.

"Fuuufth, dingin sekali" rutukku.

Memang, hujan kali ini sedemikian dahsyatnya. Dan itu bukan masalah seandainya saat ini aku berada dirumah, didepan tv sambil menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas. 'Umm, sedapnya' batinku sambil menelan air liur. Tapi ini? Di depan halte bus yg dingin, becek, basah pula! Sebenarnya salahku juga sih, menghiraukan tousan yg melarangku pergi les sore ini.

_flashback_

_"Mendung sangat tebal, sepertinya akan hujan lebat. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah berangkat les hari ini Ino-chan." _tutur tousan. _"Mengingat kau juga sedang tidak enak badan bukan?" _sambungnya. Namun aku hiraukan saja, karena hari ini jadwal _conversation. _Dan aku paling suka itu.

_"Sudahlah tousan, tidak apa-apa. Pulangnya aku bisa numpang Sai kok. Tousan jangan khawatir." _kataku sambil mencium kening tousan dan bergegas pergi ke tempat les, meninggalkan tousan-ku yg menatapku khawatir.

_flashback-off_

Dan kenyataannya? Sai, teman sekelasku yg rumahnya satu jurusan tidak masuk. Dan, yaah sore ini, di halte ini, aku meringkuk sendirian.

"Eh, Ino ya?" suara berat namun datar mengagetkanku. Seketika aku terlonjak, dan wooooow. Tuhan memang maha adil.

Di depanku sudah berdiri Gaara, cowok keren teman sekelasku. Rambut dan tubuhnya basah karena air hujan. Heran, dalam keadaan begini, Gaara malah tambah macho saja. Aku gelagapan, tidak tau mesti bilang apa. Karena Gaara, cowok yg dengan diam-diam kusimpan rapat dalam hatiku menjadi satu obsesi yg tidak tau kapan akan menghilang. Tragisnya, cinta pertama ini terpaksa harus kandas di tengah jalan karena Gaara sudah punya pacar. Sakura, anak kelas tetangga yg punya segalanya. Cantik, pintar, dan orangtuanya _the have. _Dan, aku harus menelan kekecewaan ini sendiri, menyimpan rapat dalam hati, menyembunyikannya, bahkan kalau bisa menghilangkannya sama sekali dari memoriku. Dan, aku berusaha untuk itu.

"Ino, dari mana?" tanya Gaara.

Aduduh, cowok ini memang punya segala elemen yg membuat cewek kelepek-kelepek, udah cakepnya, pintarnya, kerennya. Pokoknya, hampir sempurna deh. Hanya beberapa kekurangannya, yaitu pertama- jarang bicara, kedua- hawanya sedikit err- menakutkan dan yg terakhir dan yg paling penting yaitu, dia tidak mau memilihku buat jadi pacarnya, itu saja.

"Dari tempat les tadi. Kamu?" jawabku sedikit gugup dan mecoba menetralkan _dag dig dug _dalam jantungku. Ya, tidak ada seorang pun yg boleh tau akan perasaan ini. Tidak seorang pun, termasuk Gaara. Padahal, doi persis satu bangku di belakangku. Dan juga sama-sama pengurus OSIS.

"Nih, nyari _Kupinang kau dengan bismillah_" katanya sambil menunjukkan buku tebal itu.

Aku terlonjak kaget, itu buku yg ingin ku beli, tapi belum sempet-sempet juga.

"Wah, apa boleh kupinjam?" kataku berusaha menetralisasi perasaanku yg semakin tak menentu ini.

Gaara tersenyum, dan diluar dugaan, ia mengangguk. "Boleh, kamu baca saja dulu. Soalnya masih ada buku yg harus kubaca" katanya.

Dan getaran di hati ini tidak malah sirna, tapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Seperti juga hujan didepanku, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin hujan ini tidak akan reda supaya hari ini aku lebih lama bersama Gaara. Ya, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Waduh, hujannya miring ke sini Ino, pindah yuk" ajak Gaara sambil memegang pundakku. Aku terkesiap. Lalu kami berdua mojok di sudut halte. Saat itu rasanya hujan sedemikian berwarna, merah, hijau, biru, dan jingga seperti rasa yg mengaduk-aduk hatiku.

Ah Gaara, kenapa sih aku mesti suka sama kamu? Padahal jelas-jelas kamu pacaran sama Sakura. Tapi pesonamu itu tidak akan sirna hanya karena kamu sudah punya pacar. Dan aku yakin, kalau tidak hanya aku saja yg menyukainya, tapi banyak gadis di sekolah yg juga menyukai Gaara. Dan hari ini aku ada disampingnya, di saat hujan turun lebat, berdampingan dengannya. Tentu tidak semua gadis seberuntung aku, selain Sakura tentunya. Aku nikmati saat-saat ini, mencoba mereka-reka mimpi yg mungkin hanya datang sekali ini. Dan..

"Hujan sudah mulai reda Ino, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja" kata Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku. Sungguh, kalau boleh aku meminta Kami-sama, biarlah hujan ini terus turun sampai nanti malam, bahkan sampai besok atau satu tahun lagi. 'ha ha ha' aku tertawa dalam hati. Konyol sekali.

Gaara kembali mengajakku. Dan aku telusuri jalan berdua dengannya hingga akhirnya kami harus berpisah karena berbeda blok denganku.

"Sampai jumpa disekolah, ya Ino" katanya datar namun lembut. Sebenarnya sih kata-kata biasa, seperti kalau Sai, Sasuke si ketua kelas, Kiba, Shikamaru dan yg lainnya mengatakannya padaku. Tapi herannya, kenapa kalau Gaara yg mengatakannya padaku bisa membuatku melayang. L E B A Y!

Huuuft payah, jangan sampai Gaara tau isi hatiku. Kalau Gaara mengerti, bisa panjang urusannya. Aku tidak akan lagi leluasa dengannya, seperti hari ini, ya hari ini. Di mana aku bisa ber-_happy-happy _sejenak. Setelah itu aku harus kembali ke alam nyata, bahwa Gaara sudah ada yg punya, dan gadis beruntung itu adalah Sakura. Ya, terkadang cinta memang tidak perlu dikatakan. Dan cintaku ini akan kusimpan dalam hati. Menemani hari-hariku dan akan menjadi penyemangat hidupku untuk selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Huuuft, segitu aja deh fict dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf *nangis bombay*<br>Oke deng, ripiu yoo!


End file.
